1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube, and particularly to a structure of a tube installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Utility Model No. S60-34863 discloses a tube to be used as a brake oil tube, a windshield washer fluid tube and the like, including a protector portion integrally formed with a tube body portion to protect the tube body portion from sands, stones or the like thrown up by vehicle tires.
This tube has a structure suitable for production by extrusion molding, in which a wall extending outward from the tube body portion and along the tube body portion in its longitudinal direction is formed integral with the protector portion with a space provided between the tube body portion and the protector portion.